


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 肆

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 肆

第三章. 戰爭是從美好回憶開始的

01.

短短10天的假期很快就過去，一家人回到日本後，不二幾乎和手冢斷了聯繫。在那幾天的相處後，不二知道在德國的無線網路並沒有日本那麼普及，更何況手冢本人，根本沒有註冊任何時下年輕人間流行的社群媒體。作為新聞系大二的學生，不二對於手冢背後的動機感到很有興趣，兩人也還為此認真的討論過一番。

「我認為，真正的好朋友不需要透過那些生日提醒才會想起我的生日。」手冢國光是這麼說的。  
「但有些人可能只是想讓朋友們知道他們在做什麼？」  
「問題是，我不希望把我的生活攤在陽光下。」  
「噗，難怪你不感興趣呢。」不二咯地一聲笑了出來，又這才對自己的立場進行更深入的解釋。  
「我同意你說的，或許，媒介的本意是希望我們能沒有距離的關心遠方在乎的人，但人性就是這樣的難以預料……」

確實，不二自己有著社交平台的帳號，但那是他為了方便聯繫國外朋友的時候才會使用，一般的日子里，他只是滑滑自己關注的球星、偶像或者那些療癒的動植物罷了。不二悠悠的呼出一口氣，續道：  
「水能載舟，亦能覆舟。水也是種媒介，而如今，媒介也成了一種水。」  
「所以說，只要是有關人的事情，總是最多變、最難以下定論的。但也就是這種無理數，才是繩活中有趣的一部份啊。」

此後兩年，不二周助和手冢國光之間隔著9368公里的距離；平均七個小時的時差。起初，不二曾經寄過幾封電子郵件給手冢，但未來的大建築師課業總是繁重繁忙，往往收到回信都已經是一季後的事了。漸漸的，兩人便自然地沒有再多與對方接觸。

2014年也即將迎來蟬聲處處的夏天，22歲的不二周助在一日晚上叼著一片芥末吐司，打算進房間繼續未完成的業雜誌排版畢製作，手機叮的一聲響起。他沒怎麼在意，仍舊是叼著那片草綠色的東西，在臥室書桌前的椅子上坐下，雙腳蜷在了椅子上，這才好整以暇地掏出棉褲口袋里的手機。  
「我這個一個半星期都在日本，要見面嗎？」

手冢國光在畢業前，跟著學校分配的構圖課老師前往老師的業主建案進行實際場勘，好巧不巧，手冢的指導教授是個業界大有來頭的中年女性，客戶遍布全世界，於是因緣際會下，他和教授與組員一起到了日本。不二沒有一絲遲疑，馬上就回覆了自己較為有空的時間，兩人隨後沒多久就敲定在週五的下午會面。

只是不二周助至今已警想不起來那天的最後，他們到底聊了些什麼。有著可以準確說出幾年幾月幾日那天是星期幾的記憶力，他對於那天和手冢國光的共同記憶，只剩下自己出門前花了至少半小時搭配衣服，並且還謹慎的重新吹整頭髮的印象。

再來的，除了手冢國光的手機里終於有了聊天軟件，就只剩下那天在地鐵站前等人的時候，心臟幾乎要跳出胸腔的那種心情了。

02.

7月，不二順利的畢業，但他並沒有進入幾年前心心念念的體育台，他到了國家電視台的一個節目組里，成了無數幕後人員的其中一名。那是個音樂性質的節目，每周製作組都需要制定一個題目，然後找出相關的經典歌曲，邀請新生代歌手上節目將樂隊重新編輯的版本做新的演繹。

原本一切都很好的，雖然對經典老歌沒有特別涉略，但是幕後製作和題材發想對不二來說都是有趣且值得投入的，直到某次的錄影，以玫瑰為主題，結果預定上台的歌手耍大牌，不僅大大延誤錄影時間，還對工作人員極不友善。身為製作組聯絡窗口的一員，不二隻好上前與對方做溝通，最後被歌手不由分說的抓著手腕，一把扯到攝影棚正中央：  
「那麼行的話，你來啊？」所有人陷入一陣沈默。  
「呵，不過長得有點樣子，就說話可以大聲了是嗎？還是說想借這次給自己出道鋪條路啊？」一邊說著，她奪過音控組整再架設的麥克風，一把塞進不二手裡，伴隨著冷冷的訕笑。

不二沒有掙脫她的手，也沒有為自己辯駁任何一句。新生代歌手人氣正旺，更何況節目是大家的，此時此刻只有把節目順利錄完才是最重要的，他在心裡默默地告訴自己，應該沒事的，只要節目錄完就好了。

或許一開始真的沒事，但是一周後不二被製作人通知人事部主管有事相找的時候，後遺症開始悄悄的蔓延開來。主管告訴不二，新來的菜鳥最重要的就是把份內的事情做好，身為媒體人的一員，無論如何都不該讓自己處於爸掛的中心。  
「我們是付錢請你來的，和你在學校不一樣，在學校是你付學校錢，我希望你能搞清楚自己的立場，不二君。」  
「好的，我明白了。」

一句話終結了將近半小時稱為面談的訓話，不二在回家路上突然感到噁心，電車月台上熙來攘往的人群，他不想和任何人對到眼，他只想找個洞把自己埋起來。第二天開始，為了躲避人潮，他總是賴床到最後一刻再搭計程車去上班，下班時也總是第一個走。就這樣過了兩周，某天在他忙著躲避和下班地鐵站的人群對上眼時，忽然有水珠滴上他的手背。  
「啊……是眼淚呢。」

又是半夜，他躺在床上良久，發了條信息給遠方的友人。每日里浴室排水孔里一搓搓的頭髮、落下之前毫無徵兆的眼淚，還有午夜夢回時總是不知為何，從床上驚坐而起。不二知道他再也無法對自己說那句：  
「沒事的，你很好。」  
他思忖著德國現在正是傍晚，應該很快可以得到回覆，果然沒多久就得到了回應。  
「所以，你冬天時要過來？」  
「嗯，聖誕節和跨年的時候，手冢那時有空嗎？」  
「啊，有空。」  
不二終於在那晚迎來久違的安眠，並且隔天一早就向主管提交了辭呈。他忽然覺得自己只是個被浪打翻的衝浪新手，而他終於緊緊抓住那塊衝浪板。

03.

凌晨六點，光是走出機艙就能感受到冬天的威嚴，從通道旁的大窗可以看見外面正下著冰塊雨。幾陣風吹過，還能聽見冰塊砸到玻璃上刺耳的聲音。不二晃晃悠悠，這次他試著像裕太小時候一樣，完了整趟飛行時間的遊戲，他不確定自己的黑眼圈是不是變得更重，但他也不及細想，終於在睽違幾個月後逃出了心靈的牢籠，此刻他知道自己全身的細胞都正因興奮而顫抖。

不比法蘭克福機場，慕尼黑機場的人潮並沒有想像中的多，手冢國光一眼望去就看見滿是沈悶黑色大衣人群中那抹唯一亮眼的橙紅。  
「……在飛機上睡了嗎？」  
「沒有呢，怎麼辦？」  
「阿，先回家吧。」  
「吶，謝謝你這麼一大早的來接我。」  
「答應你的，會做到的。」  
「果然，手冢還是那個手冢啊。」

不二的雪衣來自某N牌，是和裕太興衝衝地走進店裡看到的特價款，當時出了灰色和橙紅色，兄弟兩人擠在小小的店裡沒花五分鐘，不二就大方的付了錢，說是要包色和弟弟穿兄弟裝。不二裕太自詡為正直好青年，打死也不願意穿上那件帶著螢光橙紅色的外套，動了點小心思，誇哥哥皮膚白穿起來好看，於是不二就喜孜孜地抱著那件雪衣回房掛進櫥里。

手冢國光沒說，在冬天一片深色大衣的歐洲人眼裡，穿著螢光橙紅體型又偏瘦小的不二，大概會被認為是打哪來的高中生吧。他撇了撇眼，副駕駛座上的人已經脫去外套，黑色半高領毛衣和黑色長褲下，露出一截短短的蛋黃色襪子，接著又是黑色的鞋子，手冢發動汽車，對著許久不見的好友說出心裡話：  
「你瘦了。」  
「是吧？我也這麼覺得。」  
「等等回家，你先休息吧，今天一天我都沒有安排，」

大學後，因為學校所在的地點，手冢就獨自搬到了慕尼黑居住，只有長假的時候才會回家，他們開車經過河畔，看著因為冬日寒冷而賴床的太陽升起；看著落腮胡大叔拉開鐵門，整理透明冰櫥里滿滿的肉品；看著街邊小販推著車，走到每日的定點，拿出手寫的價目表。黑色的轎車駛進一條小巷習了火，不二走出車外靜靜的看著手冢國光一系列關車門上鎖掏鑰匙的動作，再看著他拖著自己的行李進入大樓。

他很謝謝他，在這種時候沒有問得太多。他並不期望自己遇見的問題能夠被誰理解，只是通訊錄里，他確信手冢國光是一個在深夜裡發訊息也會給予回覆的朋友——就算是因為中間隔著時差。  
「怎麼突然有機會過來？工作不忙嗎？」  
「發生了點不愉快。」  
「我等你來。」

無論手冢國光是基於禮貌或者體貼所以沒有深究，重要的是那一瞬間接收到「被理解」的感謝和感動，在不二的心裡都再也無人能夠超越，他清楚的知道，自己可能已經掉入了一個領域，名為手冢的領域。

兩人進屋後，不二才感覺到精神完全的放鬆，證據就是他毫不掩飾的哈欠，以及開始感覺有千斤重的眼皮。手冢把不二的行李拖至一旁，示意他之後再整理，接著從衣櫃里掏出一套看上去設計非常簡單的家居服讓眼神又已經開始渙散的不二換上，他鬼使神差地拍拍不二的頭頂，而後帶上房門。「這裡很安全，你好好睡，有什麼事我再叫你。」  
不二倒在床上，感受到純白的被單像羽毛一樣輕柔地把他包圍，來自某只大手的余溫還在腦門頂，他舒服地閉上眼，滿足的吐了口氣，然後沉沉睡去。

TBC.

04.

不二一覺醒來，已是中午。他並沒有馬上走出房間告訴手塚他已經醒來，而是自己坐在滑了下手機，他心裡實在矛盾，想著睡前手塚那突如其來的摸頭，又不斷不斷的想讓自己忘記那一幕。畢竟有些東西如果過度解讀，對兩人都只會是傷害。不二在心裡默默想著，這才站起身，走往房間外頭。

簡便的午餐後，沒有計畫的兩人相對無言，最後手塚國光率先開口：  
「你⋯⋯也沒有想去哪嗎？」  
「算有吧，我想體驗一下當地人的生活。」說完，不二又把手肘撐在了桌上，兩手托腮笑臉盈盈的看著對面的好友。


End file.
